


Naughty Nick

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: Merlin was a nice guy. Everyone who knew him could agree on that.





	Naughty Nick

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. I don't know yet if there will be a sequel to this

Merlin was a nice guy. Everyone who knew him could agree on that. He was a very serious accountant, a little clumsy but his heart was in the right place. He was always there to help his friends, he had a soft spot for cute animals. His geeky side only made him more endearing. And his proclivity to blush when someone was just giving him a flirting look made everybody think he was quite shy.

  


They were so wrong, though.

  


Nobody knew about Merlin’s double life. They only saw who he was during the day. But three nights a week, after his day at work, Merlin went to Camelot Club and behind the guarded doors, he became Naughty Nick.

  


Merlin had started that strip tease job as a student. He wanted some money and a friend told him about his own job at Camelot Club. Merlin saw an opportunity for easy money and making the most of his flexibility acquired after years of yoga lessons. Since then, he had never stopped as he had grown to love it. He loved to become someone else. It was a show where the shy and clumsy Merlin became a flirty sexy man.

  


Nobody knew about it and that what made it even more exciting.

  


But everything changed the day Arthur Pendragon, Merlin’s boss and secret crush crossed  the doors of Camelot Club. 


End file.
